Harry et Hermione au temps des maraudeurs
by 59Kev150
Summary: Si à cause d'un livre Harry et Hermione se retrouvaient au temps des Maraudeur avec la possibilité de tout changer? De sauver tout le monde? Vous voulez savoir lisez cette Histoire au programme Amour, aventure parsemé d'action et le tout dans cette fiction
1. Changement d'epoque

Un soir à Poudlard Hermione, Harry et Ron discutaient tranquillement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor sur les cours qu'ils avaient reprit depuis peu

-Hermione comment tu fais pour aimée autant l'école ? demanda Ron en faisant un regard complice Harry

-Par ce que contrairement à toi j'ai envie d'apprendre de nouvelle chose lui répondit Hermione en faisant un regard noir à Ron

-Moi aussi j'ai envie d'apprendre des nouvelles choses dit Ron en regardant Hermione qui bouquiné avec intérêt leur livre de potion

- Ah bon dit Hermione qui s'intéressait au propos de Ron

-Bah oui Ron a envie d'apprendre c'est bien connu plaisanta Harry

-Je vous assure que j'ai envie d'apprendre dit Ron qui lancer un regard noir à Harry qui se tordait de rire

-Harry cria Hermione pour une fois que Ron nous dis qu'il aime les cours

-En faîtes j'ai hâte d'apprendre de nouvelle technique de Quiditch dit Ron en faisant un sourire victorieux aux lèvres

-J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu avais changé dit Hermione avec un soupir

-Je vais dormir moi bonne nuit dit Ron

-Bonne nuit vieux à demain dit Harry

-Bonne nuit Ron dit simplement Hermione. Après quelques heures à discutait Hermione déclara

-Moi je vais à la bibliothèque pour faire mon devoir pour le cours de sortilèges dit Hermione

-Aussi tard demanda Harry

-J'espérer que tu me prête ta cape dit Hermione

-Je vais faire mieux dit Harry

-Ah bon dit Hermione

-Je t'accompagne dit Harry

-Très bien on y va dit Hermione

Apres quinze minutes de route à travers les couloirs Hermione et Harry arrivèrent à la bibliothèque ils entrèrent sans faire le moindre bruit et ils s'installèrent à une table pour étudier. Deux heures plus tard Hermione déclara

-Je n'arrive pas à trouver un sort dit-elle

-Quelle est le nom ? Demanda Harry

- Je ne sais pas il à était effacé dit tristement Hermione

- Tu ne vois aucune lettre ? demanda Harry

-Sa commence par un T dit Hermione

-Aller au travail dit Harry. Quelques heures passèrent sans aucun résultat ils allaient partirent quand Harry bouscula une étagère un livre tomba et s'ouvrit et à ce moment la une lumière blanche aspira Harry et Hermione

Au même moment à l'époque des maraudeurs des gens discutaient

-Sirius n'a tu pas honte d'avoir fais pousser des boutons sur les Serpentard cria une jolie rousse en posant ses mains sur ses hanches

-Mais enfin Lily c'était seulement une blague dit Sirius

-Sirius elle a raison dit un garçon qui ressemblé énormément à Harry

-Tu vois même ce crétin de Potter est d'accord avec moi dit Lily

-Et toi Rémus tu en pense quoi ? demanda Sirius

-Je suis neutre déclara Rémus avec un sourire

-Et toi Peter ? demanda Sirius en espérant qu'il lui réponde qu'i l était d'accord avec lui

-Neutre aussi dit le Peter qui commencé à avoir peur de la réaction de Sirius au vus de cette phrase. Sirius regarda ses amis et dit finalement

-D'accord tu as gagné j'éviterais de toucher que les Serpentard dit Sirius

-SIRIUS BLACK tu es INCORIGIBLE ET Lily allais finir sa phrase quand une lumière apparus au milieu de la salle commune


	2. le reveil

Au bout de quelques minutes la lumière blanche cessa d'éblouir la salle commune de Gryffondor en laissant apparaître deux adolescents allongé au milieu de pièce. Lily regarda tour à tour les deux adolescents

-Je vais les emmener à l'infirmerie avec Black dit Lily en lançant un regard plus qu'effrayant à Sirius Black

-Pas la peine de faire ce regard Evans, je vais venir dit-il en s'avançant vers les jeunes adolescents suivis de près par Lily, une fois à leurs hauteur Lily observa les jeune adolescents : une fille aux cheveux châtain aux yeux noisette et un garçon avec des cheveux noir en bataille et des yeux verts d'ailleurs en le regardant Sirius se retourna vers James

-Tu m'a pas dis que tu avais un frère jumeau

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte je n'ai jamais eu de frère répondit James, Lily fixer le garçon et la fille et elle déclara tous à coup

-Allez BLACK !, on en parlera plus tard et de tout façon si il y a un frère jumeau on s'en fou

- Oh excusez-moi mademoiselle la préfète en chef dit en faisant semblant de saluer Lily de façon courtoise .Remus Lupin qui n'avait pas encore parler depuis le début de la conversation déclara

-Je crois qu'ils se réveillent, Lily s'arrêta immédiatement de parler et observa les jeunes adolescents

- Vous vous appelez comment ? demanda Lily

-Hermione Granger et lui c'est Harry Potter, la réaction fut immédiate

-POTTER ! crièrent James et Sirius en même temps et Sirius s'empressa de demander

-Tu as un lien de parenté avec James ? Hermione rendit compte de son erreur et répondit à la place d'Harry

-Non, aucun

-Comment sa se fait que tu porte le même nom que moi alors ? demanda James en attendant la réponse du jeune garçon

-Il n'y à pas qu'une famille de Potter répondit Harry en espérant que James le crois

-D'accord pendent un instant j'ai crus que j'avais un frère caché dit James

-On pourrait nous emmener à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ? demanda Hermione en fixant Harry d'un air d'incompréhension totale

-Oh, oui bien sur dit Lily en faisant un énorme sourire aux jeunes adolescents avant de leur demander de la suivre.

Pendent presque 10 min de marche lente les trois jeunes adolescents étaient en train de discuter

-Alors vous venez d'où ? demanda Lily

- On vient de Manhattan dit Hermione

- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda Lily pressé d'en connaître un maximum sur eux

-On c'est trompé de Portoloin dit Harry qui rougissait en fixant droit dans yeux émeraude de la jolie jeune femme rousse. Lily ayant remarqué qu'Harry la fixer dans les yeux, elle lui demanda

-Pourquoi tu me fixe comme sa ?

-Je ne... Je ne te fixe pas bredouilla Harry. Lily rigola en voyant la gène d'Harry et elle finit par lui dire

-C'est pas grave Harry t'en fait pas

-Je ne te fixer pas aussi dit Harry en faisant un énorme sourire qui la fit rougir, Hermione se sentait de trop car les deux adolescents se parlaient comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'ils atteignent enfin l'infirmerie.


	3. Presentation

A l'infirmerie Hermione et Harry regardèrent Madame Pomfresh les soigner à coup de potion et de sort qui les faisaient plus ou moins souffrir, quand Madame Pomfresh part partit chercher Dumbledore Harry et Hermione entamèrent une discussion

-Harry on a remontée le temps je dirais de vingt ans puisqu'il a les Maraudeurs et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas comment on a fait ça dit Hermione

-Vois le bon côté des choses on peut enfin savoir si les Maraudeurs son à la hauteur de leur réputation pour leurs blagues s'exclama Harry

-Je ne sais même pas si on pourra revenir à notre époque annonça Hermione

-Je ferai des recherches pour vous jeunes gens déclara un vieux sorciers au regard malicieux et une barbe argentée, Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers le vieillard et demandèrent ensemble

-Professeur Dumbledore vous avez écouté notre conversation ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous dérangé, vous venez du Futur si j'ai bien compris, par-contre je n'ai pas saisi comment vous vous êtes retrouvé vingt ans en arrière ? demanda Le professeur Dumbledore

-Nous somme en septième années à Gryffondor et nous étions partit à la bibliothèque pour un devoir de sortilège et quand nous somme partit Harry a bousculé une étagère et un livre nous à aspiré et nous avons atterrie ici répondit Hermione

-Très bien vous allez suivre les cours de 7ème année à Gryffondor pour vôtre histoire dîtes que vous venez de l'école Salem je m'occupe de mettre des informations pour vous couvrir je vais appeler les deux préfets en chef Lily Evans et Rémus Lupin avertit Dumbledore

-Professeur vous pouvez faire croire qu'il a une autre famille Potter s'il vous plait? Questionna Harry

-Très bien je vous envoie les préfets

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard deux personnes arrivèrent à l'infirmerie l'un était un jeune aux yeux miel et des cheveux châtains avec des reflets cendrés et son visage était paisible mais la fatigue et quelques cicatrises contrasté avec cette air là et l'autre Harry et Hermione la connaissais déjà

-Je suis Rémus Lupin ravi de vous rencontrez dit Rémus Lupin avec un sourire

-Moi je suis Hermione Granger et voila Harry Potter mais je pense qu'on l'avait dit annonça Hermione

-Ravie de te revoir Lily c'est sa ? demanda Harry

-Oui c'est et ravie de vous revoir dit-elle avec un air heureux vous êtes dans quelle maison les interrogea- t-elle

-A Gryffondor s'exclama Harry avec fierté

-Oh comme nous ! cria presque Lily venez on vous accompagne à la salle commune

-Salle commune dit Hermione qui faisait semblant de ne pas connaître

-C'est un rassemblement ou les personnes d'une même maison se retrouve répondit Rémus maintenant allons' y

Au bout de quinze minutes ils arrivèrent devant le portrait ou se dressé une grosse dame Lily la regarda et déclara fort

-LIONS et le portrait s'ouvrit sur la salle commune de Gryffondor où deux garçons était là, Rémus les regarda et annonça

-Le garçon ou cheveux noir et aux yeux bleu ténébreux selon les filles, le plus charmeur Sirius Black

-Salut dit-il en faisant un baise main à Hermione qui rougit et en serrant la main d'Harry

-Et l'autre aux cheveux noir en bataille aux yeux marron, le plus populaire qu ite ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau sauf tes yeux c'est James Potter

-Salut dit-il en faisant de main

-Ah et on se fait appelés les maraudeurs tien il a plus Peter ? demanda Rémus

-Il change de pays on est déçu mais on s'y ferra répondit Sirius

-Ils sont idiot sauf Lupin annonça Lily

-Ah dit Harry moi je suis le meilleur attrapeur au Quidditch et ce qui doit correspondre au défence contre les force du mal et je me débrouille dans les autres matière Hermione elle est la meilleur partout

-Ta de la concurrence Lily jolie dit James

-La ferme Potter et je serais de ne plus être la seul inculte répondit-elle on vas allés se coucher on ferra d'autre présentation plus tard

-Allons' y dit Rémus


End file.
